Angular position sensors used for commutation and position control in motor drives have errors associated with mechanical sensor placement during construction. Systems requiring high position accuracy typically use calibration data to adjust the feedback values in the controller during operation. Calibration data is generally collected during system manufacturing tests or during field commissioning, and is specific to a certain part or installation. This causes the calibration data to be specific to a particular motor, and increases the cost to deploy a motor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional methods and systems for calibration of a motor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.